Talk:Editions and cover arts
--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:56, June 28, 2015 (UTC)|'Self-created templates v gallery' I feel super dumb now, as I explained why I created on its editing summary, but I didn't explain why I swapped to use it on the actual edit of the article... This is what I wrote: The gallery isn't putting up the ideal image size. That kinda really summarized my core issue with using the gallery code; I have no idea why it wasn't letting me get the image up to the size I could get if using the lame template I created, so I gave up and just used the template instead. Since there's only three books anyways, to me it makes no sense to have such a big blank space in between each cover, especially when the thumbnails do not look all that great to begin with. I was horrified by the quality of the 2011 Chicken House edition, that's why I try to make them as big I can get them to. And honestly, I'm just more of a visual person, it doesn't matter that larger images will mean the scroll bar smaller and having to scroll for a longer time to get to the bottom of the page; it will just make things easier to view without having to squint too hard. I did not get rid of the gallery code on other sections... again because I stupidly thought I was the only one editing on the page anyway. My plan was to all use that template when I get around to it. I'd also like to ask, where did you get the info on the publishing dates? That's actually something that's quite been the obstacle for both KR and myself. I've been seeing real inconsistent datas and I have no way to verify which ones are true, so I kinda just scrapped the idea; but if you know the reliable source, can you share it? Also, I will be putting back the abbv. stuff; I have no idea what kind of formats the ones you've uploaded are, but the reason why it was kind of important is that for the English editions, hardcovers and paperbacks have completely different covers and exclusively, it'll be nice to know which is which. Perhaps you can help tweaking to make it more usable like having the option of book title underneath and maybe what the book title in other languages mean? I am completely rubbish with tables and codes in general, that's why the template was like what it is right now.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :I saw the template, but thought it was a bit unnecessary. Sorry for making you worry, I should have discussed it with you first before editing. But let me explain why I thought the template unnecessary. The thing can actually be customized. Your concerns about the "big blank space" can all be addressed, let me show you: :Default look, with captions: Mort d'encre.png|Mort d'encre Sang d'encre.png|Sang d'encre Coeur d'encre.png|Coeur d'encre :Spacing small between images, cropped in portrait format, width of each image 215px, gallery centered, with captions (text centered): Mort d'encre.png|Mort d'encre Sang d'encre.png|Sang d'encre Coeur d'encre.png|Coeur d'encre :Spacing small between images, cropped in portrait format, width of each image 100px, gallery centered, without captions: Mort d'encre.png Sang d'encre.png Coeur d'encre.png Tintentod.png Tintenblut.png Tintenherz.jpg :Spacing large between images, cropped in square format, width of each image 197px, gallery centered, with captions (within the image, centered): Alba d'inchiostro.png|Alba d'inchiostro Veleno d'inchiostro.png|Veleno d'inchiostro Cuore d'inchiostro.png|Cuore d'inchiostro :You can basically configure it any way you want. So unless there's no way to do something you want with what's possible using I wouldn't use a self-created template for this. The thing is developed by Wikia and those people are constantly fixing bugs and improving it, so I have more faith that the gallery thing works well in most browsers and devices than a self-created template. Most importantly, it works in mobile with "swipe" technology, and according to statistics 50% of the visitors of the wiki's are mobile users... :I used the Goodreads editions pages for most of the publication dates, others I found online like the publisher website. I have to admit that it is especially hard to find for the foreign editions, so I think it's best to leave out that info. I only added the dates because I saw it in the Tintenherz caption and thought your idea was to have it included for all covers. Good idea to write the version (paperback, hardcover, hardback) below the image. Maybe you can consider compiling a table with all the information about the editions, like what I have here (country, language, title of series, publisher, translator). Then after you have these information, you can start searching for the covers, which is much easier this way. Then I listed all covers at the book page, like The_Slow_Regard_of_Silent_Things|here or The Name of the Wind|here. --Ohmystars (talk) 19:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I do in fact know there's several options with the gallery code, but like I said "it wasn't letting me get the image up to the size I could get", I did do multiple tries, and actually like what you've demonstrated, if a certain size, even though there is still space, it is just forced to place differently; for example, this is what I can get with the lame template, all images being 200px :: ::This is what I will get if I refuse to select an orientation: Inkheart Chicken House 2011 paperback.jpg Inkspell Chicken House 2011 paperback.jpg Inkdeath Chicken House 2011 paperback.jpg ::The same code with a forced orientation will look like: Inkheart Chicken House 2011 paperback.jpg Inkspell Chicken House 2011 paperback.jpg Inkdeath Chicken House 2011 paperback.jpg ::It ALMOST looks fine, but it's not, because the images are cut off and that is not something I'm okay with. So yeah, unless there's other way to make the gallery code work, or I really can't stomach it... =/ sorry. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::True, the gallery code does cut off part of the image in portrait orientation, though it never bothered me before. But since you're not okay with that, I'll have to think about a workaround. I'll test some things first and then let you know later what I've found. -- Ohmystars (talk) 09:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Done the testing! I fixed it with a CSS hack. Look here! Basically what I did is I made the images show its full height in portrait mode. That also means that in a gallery of images with different sizes, it will look weird (see the gallery at the bottom). Do you want to implement this hack? --Ohmystars (talk) 13:18, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The gallery code issue wasn't obvious to me at first, but when the subjects happens to be in a narrow in hight shape, the problem starts to show. Like.... it is extra unpleasing when it cuts the image right on a line on the words, making only the bottom half visible, does that make sense? And I don't think it's good to give people the false impression that they all published with the same format/proportion... I mean, yes, if they click on each image they'd eventually realize they aren't all exactly the same, but at first glance I'd say it's just easier to presume they are. I thought it really is an issue cuz if the edition I used still seemed passable, the author just tweeted the 25th Spanish special edition https://twitter.com/CorneliaFunke/status/601506195246047232, THIS looks even more narrow Dx so yeah.... Thanks for understanding and help finding a solution! Though I think I should bring this up... I know I "created" the template... naming it and all... but in actuality, I kinda didn't lol. Like The code I use is... what I presume a very general table code? And it's actually a copy from the main page... of which the skeleton... is set up by a former Wikia staff. I SUCK at coding, so I would never even attempt at doing some fancy stuff; as far as I'm concerned... the code is basically staff approved, albeit made years ago. I know my mobile can't speak for everyone else's, but I'm relief to find out so far all the templates on this wiki display fine on both view options on my phone. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, if it comes down to it, I really don't think it's a huge worry regarding to whether the template is displayable overall, sine Wikia themselves did provide us , and ; the cover arts template basically is a joint-template using the fundamental elements of them with slight modifications. Hope it makes sense! ::::BUT GIRL, the thing you did DO LOOK VERY NICE!!! I have to ask though, is the hacking allowed on Wikia developed stuff? I know it probably sounds really stupid, but I do try to only use what is recommended by them... Like I did think about changing "admin" to something else on this wiki, and I asked the staff how to do it, and they told me they actually really don't recommend doing it LOL. I mean, I do know how to do it NOW, but after getting a respond like that, I was like... I won't do it then xP. BTW, just double checking, is there a way to make the hack only for portrait mode? I agree that the last one doesn't look that great; right now we probably won't have this issue, but if we do a fan art section on day, then it probably will be, and on those cases I think I'd like to use squares. I just tried on the same sandbox (didn't save, just previewing); it was weird because if I start a new gallery using the features on the right hand side, the squares seem to work; but when I use your bottom example and replace "portrait" with "square", it doesn't change the middle image... Was winding if this can be fixed, because if it can, and if this hack isn't a big deal, then YES, I would LOVE to use it!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh, after a more thoughts, I think I'll take the code as it is right now; like, if in the future there really is the section that may need to use it, I think I won't need the image to go as big as it could; not like how I feel about the book covers anyways! Thanks for spending time on figuring out a solution! (I really mean it!)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:32, May 24, 2015 (UTC)}} ---- Updates task|Updates|I have copied and pasted the code/script (never sure what's the difference @@) to MediaWiki:Wikia.css... Does it take the wiki a long time to actually update or something? Dx Cuz I've bypass my browser's cache several times and it's still not doing what it is on your test wiki... Although I added a few extra restrictions ("''"), I don't see why it would be hindering them to display properly... and even when I directly copied the code from your example page, it's still not showing right.... Is this something I should be more patient about and just wait until the wiki realizes the change, or is there actually a problem and perhaps something you can look into??--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry I didn't check the CSS before telling you to just copy & paste. Turns out some modifications are needed: remove .page-Gallery_portrait from both lines. I only added it to target the Gallery portrait page in my test wiki, so the hack wouldn't have any effects on other pages. --Ohmystars (talk) 07:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::No worries! Half of the times I have no idea what I'm reading and this turns out to be a concept so easily understood! Hopefully in the future there's something like this I'll be able to identify the problem myself so I won't need to panic and ask for your help (again!) xDDD Thank you soooooooo much!!!!!! Now I can happily continue to use the gallery code on this wiki muahahahaha lol--Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC)